


party blues

by preston_logan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, In Vino Veritas, Light Angst, Pining, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preston_logan/pseuds/preston_logan
Summary: what happens when you mix best friends, shirts and alcohol together?[olicity + drunk confessions]
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	party blues

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the quarantine and chill fic drive on twitter!

Parties were not Felicity Smoak’s thing. It was one of the many oddities to her relationship with her best friend, Oliver Queen. They’ve been best friends since childhood, but it wasn’t until high school that their friendship caught the attention of the rest of their peers. They all had their opinions. Some are more rude than others. But all sharing the same confusion as to how Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, two complete opposites, could be best friends. 

After the start of Felicity’s junior and Oliver’s senior year in high school, Felicity thought she no longer had to worry about their peers affecting her friendship with Oliver. It wasn’t until recently when Felicity started talking to Ray Palmer, a student in Oliver’s grade, that she started to notice a difference. Oliver began spending less and less time with her. She chalked it up to stress from his last year of high school. It wasn’t until she mentioned it to her mom that Donna suggested Oliver might be jealous. Felicity didn’t want to - _ she couldn't _ \- think of it as jealousy. But just in case, she thought she’d go and visit Oliver. 

That’s how Felicity found herself in the middle of a party at the Queen Mansion. Walking through the front lawn, she could already recognize at least a dozen people in the senior class. Felicity shouldered her way through the foyer, hoping to reach the kitchen as soon as possible. Pushing a little too hard past the last person, she collided straight into someone’s chest. 

_ “What the-” _

_ “Oh, great.” _

Felicity looked down at the cold liquid soaking her shirt. Her frustration cut short by the scoff of who she collided with. Helena Bertinelli.

“God, are you blind?” Helena hissed, clutching her now empty drink in her hand. 

“Sorry,” Felicity mumbled, moving to get out of her way.

“Wait,” Helena turned. Looking amused or puzzled, Felicity wasn’t sure. “Smoak? What are you doing here?”

Felicity raised a brow.  _ Really? _

“Looking for Oliver,” she sighed, walking out of the kitchen before Helena had a chance to say anything else.

Instead of doing as she said, Felicity headed upstairs to change her now soaked shirt. She’s borrowed enough of Oliver’s clothes, so she knows he won’t mind. The closer she got to Oliver’s room, the more the music faded. The growing quiet calmed Felicity, easing her when she’s so clearly out of her element. 

She paused once she reached the door.

_ Should she knock? He wouldn't be in his room during his own party? Would he? No _ .

Shaking her head, Felicity went ahead and opened the door, ready to go straight to his closet. Felicity stopped short, seeing Oliver sitting on his bed. Bottle in one hand, head in the other. He looked  _ terrible.  _

Hearing someone enter, Oliver lifted his head, brows rising when he saw her.

“Fl-city?” He slurred. “Is that you?”

Felicity nodded, plopping down next to Oliver on the bed.  _ Screw her wet shirt. Her best friend needs her. _

“The one and only,” she smiled, nudging Oliver’s shoulder with hers. She looked at him, searching his face to see just how drunk he was. Knowing the routine, Oliver leaned down towards Felicity so she could get a better look at him. 

His eyes were glassy and cheeks flushed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

Wanting to offer some comfort, Felicity grabbed his free hand and brought it to her chest. Oliver sighed and scooted closer. Felicity enjoyed these moments between them. Where they just sat in silence, enjoying the other’s company. It’s how she usually handled a drunk Oliver, just waiting him out. 

It didn’t last long.

“What’s that smell?” Oliver sniffed the air. “And why’s my hand wet?”

Felicity looked down at their joined hands.  _ Oh. _

“That would be me,” Felicity groaned, remembering her run-in with Helena. “I actually came up here to borrow one of your shirts.”

“My shirt?” Oliver let go of Felicity’s hand, scooting away from her. Felicity looked at her now empty hand and then back at Oliver, brows furrowed.

“Uh- yeah?” Felicity hesitated.  _ This is weird.  _ Oliver never had a problem with lending Felicity his clothes. In fact, the majority of her pajamas were just his shirts. She tried to reach for him, but he leaned away. “Is something wrong, Oliver?” 

Felicity watched as Oliver set his empty bottle on the floor so he could stand. Bracing his knees with his hands, he rose slowly. His attempt to take one step forward resulted in dizziness, putting him right back onto the bed. Rubbing a hand across his face, Oliver sighed.

“Won’t Ray mind?” 

Felicity shot up from the bed. She must’ve misheard him. There’s no way he’d  _ actually  _ bring Ray into the conversation. “I- what?”

“Ray. Won’t he be mad?” Oliver questioned, kicking his feet against the edge of the bed. He’s not even looking at Felicity, his entire focus on his swinging feet. “I’d be mad if I saw you in one of his shirts.” 

“Oliver-” 

Felicity couldn’t believe she’s hearing this. She stepped closer to him so she could hear him more clearly.  _ God, how much did he drink? _

“Cuz that’s  _ our _ thing.” Oliver declares. A second later, a pout takes over his features as he remembers, “Well, not anymore since you’re with Ray.”

“Woah, wait-”

Felicity puts a hand on his shoulder to try and stop him.  _ With Ray? Was mom right? Is he jealous? _ Her touch doesn’t stop him as he lapses into another thought. His feet stop swinging as he looks up, locking eyes with Felicity.

“Maybe you like his shirts more and that’s why you want him. Right Felicity?” 

Oliver looked at her, waiting for a response. It’s clear he’s convinced that was the answer. Felicity just blinks back at him, shocked at what Oliver was saying, worrying what else he might say.  _ Oh god. _ She should probably stop Oliver before he goes too far and says something he’ll regret. But he’s looking at her, eyes wide and bright, in the way she’s only seen on occasion. A look she now knows was only meant for her.

“If I get better shirts will you want me instead?”

Felicity pulls her hand away from Oliver, stepping away from him.  _ This was a bad idea. _ She should have stopped him long before this conversation got to this point. No matter how much she wanted to hear those words from Oliver, that he felt the same way, it shouldn’t have been like this.  _ Never _ like this. 

He doesn’t even know what he’s saying. He’s drunk. Confused.  _ God, when he remembers this conversation.  _ He’ll probably hate her for not stopping him. Or just laugh it off like it meant nothing.  _ Yes. Nothing. _ Oliver’s just babbling drunk nonsense. He doesn’t feel the same way. Won’t ever.

“You’re drunk.” Felicity warned to no avail as Oliver tried to stand once again. This time he’s steady, shifting towards Felicity. She shoves a finger in his chest, a warning. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oliver grabs her hand before she could pull it back. Still looking at each other, Felicity no longer sees any trace of the glassiness from before. Only his bright eyes filled with such seriousness, such sincerity.

“I don’t need to be drunk to know that I want you Felicity.” 

“Oliver-no.” Felicity rips away from him.  _ Burned _ . She needs to leave. Seeing Oliver in such an inebriated state, she knows she should have left the moment he mentioned Ray.  _ But wasn’t that the reason she came? _ Oh frak. This is too big of a mess now. “I-I can’t. I don’t want-” She’s too upset to get an actual sentence out. She just shakes her head, making her way towards the door, “I need some air.”

“Felicity-”

She already yanked the door open, ready to run out of the room and as far away from Oliver as possible. But he’s already stumbling over to her and she knows no matter how drunk he was, he’d chase her down. So, she stops it before it can happen. She turns around to face him, hands up in a stopping motion. Oliver gets the message and immediately pauses in his trek towards her.

“I’m leaving, Oliver. Before you say anything else you’ll regret.”

Felicity looks at Oliver one more time before she goes. He looks like the perfect mixture of confused and upset, and Felicity wills herself not to go over and wipe that look off his face. But he nods anyways, letting Felicity know he understands she has to go alone. At his understanding, she turns around and shuts the door.

It’s not until Felicity makes it out of the party that she can breathe. It’s not until Felicity walks into her home that she can speak.  _ Not now, Mom.  _ It’s not until Felicity washes away the remnants of spilt beer on her skin that she cries. It’s not until Felicity stares blankly at her ceiling from bed, willing sleep to overtake her, that she gets a text from Oliver. 

_ I’m sorry. _

*

Felicity spends the next morning in bed with her thoughts. She didn’t respond to Oliver’s text last night. What would she have said? He could have still been drunk. She knew for certain she only wanted to talk to Oliver when he was a thousand percent sober. There’s a good chance he doesn’t remember anything from last night. So, why drag it on by responding to him now? 

However, Felicity was already drafting a list of what to say-- just in case he remembered. She’ll make it clear she knows he didn’t mean anything, that it was just random nonsense. She’ll also tell him that Ray and her aren’t dating, nor does she like Ray like that.  _ Just to clear the air!  _ Oliver is still her best friend and she doesn’t want one drunken babble to get in the way of that. 

A knock at the door draws Felicity away from her thoughts. 

“Yeah, mom?” She calls from her bed, not wanting to get up just yet.

“It’s, um-- It’s actually, Oliver.”

Felicity shoots out of bed.  _ Of course, it’s Oliver. _ She looks at her appearance in the dresser mirror.  _ Of course, I look like a mess. _

“Oh! Um-- one second,” Felicity searches for what she can use to fix her appearance. She only sees her brush on the nightstand.  _ That’ll have to do. _ She pulls her hair up into a quick ponytail, straightens her pajamas and goes to open the door. “Oliver, hey!”

“Hey,” He looks at Felicity, taking in her appearance. Giving an apologetic smile he offers, “I can come back later. Let you go back to sleep.”

“No no, you’re fine!” Felicity opens the door to her bedroom wider, gesturing for him to come in. “You’re already here, anyways.”

Felicity goes to sit back down on her bed, patting the spot next to her for Oliver to sit down. He shakes his head, opting to stand instead. Felicity raises her brow as she looks at Oliver pacing back and forth.

“Did you-”

“I want-”

They look at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

Swallowing her laughter, Felicity nods. “You go first, Oliver. What did you wanna say?”

“Felicity, I-” Oliver takes in a deep breath, joining Felicity on the bed so they’re facing each other. He puts a hand on her shoulder before continuing, “I don’t regret what I said.”

Felicity’s mouth falls open. A silent  _ “oh.” _

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I know you don’t feel the same way because of Ray. But I couldn’t hold it in any longer. You deserved better than hearing it from me drunk, but I don’t think I would have said it sober anytime soon.”

Felicity lifts his hand from her shoulder and squeezes tight. “You’re right, Oliver.”

Oliver sighs, shifting his head down. Ashamed. Felicity uses her free hand to catch his chin, tilting his face to look at her. “I did deserve better than your drunken confession. But you’ve got the wrong reason why.”

Oliver looks at her confused. She brings his face closer to hers, “Ray’s not the one I have feelings for. It’s you, Oliver. It’s always been you.”

Oliver let’s out the biggest sigh of relief, prompting a giggle from Felicity. 

He looks at her with such amazement, Felicity smiles even brighter. Oliver launches his arms around Felicity, causing them both to fall back into the bed. They fall into another fit of laughter, forcing them to pause and take deep breaths. Felicity feels Oliver’s eyes on her as she tries to slow her breathing. She turns to him, raising a brow. Oliver shifts so he’s fully facing Felicity and sighs, “Are- are you sure?”

Felicity shakes her head in disbelievement.  _ How could Oliver Queen doubt that she had feelings for him? _ She thought she was pretty obvious.  _ That doesn’t matter. _ What matters is making sure Oliver knows  _ now _ . Felicity leans forward, taking Oliver’s face in her hands, “A thousand percent. It’s been you for as long as I can remember. Nothing can change that, okay?”

“And it’s always been you, Felicity,” Oliver smiles, pressing their foreheads together before planting a kiss against Felicity’s nose. She scrunches up her nose in the most adorable way, Oliver just has to do it again. “Can I kiss you now?”

“I have morning breath.”

“I don’t care.”

Their kiss is soft and sweet. The perfect first kiss Felicity could’ve dreamed of.  _ Morning breath be damned.  _ And when they pull away, they have the giddiest smiles on their faces.

“Nice shirt, by the way.”

Felicity doesn’t have to look down to know she’s wearing one of his t-shirts. She wasn’t lying when she said they made the comfiest pajamas. 

She just rolls her eyes and wipes away his smirk with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments would be greatly appreciated! I really just wanted to leave it at the text message, because I'm not up for happiness at the moment, but I knew the greater majority would be angry haha. A huge thank you to all my lovely pals on Twitter for hearing me and helping me through this one-shot (@lexiblackbriar / @oliverslicity / @leana_olicityy / @wayoflife4587)


End file.
